The Blood Brand
by Justine-Sama
Summary: Laurelyn est une jeune mage, à l'âge de 7 ans elle fut enlevée à sa famille, pour être envoyé dans le cercle des mages. Elle rencontrera un jeune elfe qui deviendra,pour elle,un être cher,et un allié fidèle. Loyauté,Amitié,Romance,Tragédie,Combats,Malentendus,un nouveau monde s'offre à eux,et une aventure dont ils ignore encore les conséquences. Inspirée de l'univers de Dragon Age


La vie est remplie de bonnes choses. La famille, les amis, sont les cadeaux les plus évidents de la vie. Elle nous réserve aussi des surprises, certaines meilleures que d'autres. Pour ma part, la vie ne me réservera pas de bonnes surprises. Qui pourrait aimer une femme comme moi ? Et puis je ne ferais que souffrir quiconque s'approchera de moi. Mes parents me l'ont bien fait comprendre lorsque j'étais enfant.

Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'étais très proche de mon petit frère Jayson. Nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, il trouvait toujours une raison pour rester avec moi. Il avait pour habitude de copier chacun de mes faits et gestes. La plupart du temps nous nous cachions de nos parents pour aller jouer dans les champs, ou dans les étables. Il dormait avec moi, il venait me voir lorsqu'il avait peur, je le protégée. Puis un jour, tout s'est arrêté brusquement, le jour où ces maudits pouvoirs ont fait leur apparition à l'âge de 7 ans. Devant l'abomination que j'étais, mes parents n'eurent aucun scrupule à appeler les Templiers, aussi appelé "chasseur de mages".

Je me souviens du visage confus, déformé par la rage et dégoulinant de larmes de Jayson, ne comprenant pas où l'on m'emmenait. Les templiers me laissèrent le temps de faire mes adieux à ma famille, mais mes parents me rejetèrent en m'empêchant de m'approcher de mon frère. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais, et il ne m'accorde même pas ça. Pourquoi étais-je étonnée de cette réaction ? Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant venant d'eux. Les templiers commencèrent à m'emmener lorsque mon frère se libera des bras de ma mère avec violence, pour se jeter dans mes bras. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter "ne t'en vas pas, de me laisse pas", je me mis à sa hauteur, et je le pris dans mes bras, je lui dis

"On se reverra, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu vas revenir ?

\- Oui, un jour je viendrais te chercher, d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

\- Reste fort jusque-là, fais attention aux personnes que tu ne connais pas, ne fait pas pleinement confiance aux autres avant d'en être sûr, fait toujours attention, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

\- Oui ! Un zour ze deviendrai un grand sevalier et c'est moi qui viendrai te serser.

\- J'attends ça avec impatience alors."

Je le serais dans mes bras lorsque mes parents me l'arrachèrent de force en me poussant violemment. Ils me regardaient avec un visage horrifié et de dégoût. Mon père hurla aux templiers de m'emmener sur le champ. Les templiers marquèrent un temps de posent, comme s'ils étaient étonnés de la haine de mes parents à mon égard. L'un d'eux me prit gentiment par l'épaule.

"Comment pouvait vous être si délicat avec un monstre pareil" cria mon père dans notre dos, " Ne fais plus de mal à personne ! sale monstre ! ta naissance et les soucis que nous à causés sont déjà assez suffisant !"

Ma mère compléta la pensée de mon père

"Quoi que tu fasses tu feras du mal autour de toi, les 7 années que tu as passées ici n'étaient qu'horreurs et abominations, dès ta naissance j'ai su que tu étais une horreur, alors ne te rapproche de personne, j'ai déjà assez de remord sur le dos pour t'avoir donné naissance !"

Les templiers semblaient sonnés par tant de haine. Mes parents leurs hurlaient de me faire disparaître de leur vu le plus vite possible, derrière les cris déchirant de mon frère. Le deuxième templier posa à son tour sa main sur mon épaule. L'un d'eux était plutôt jeune et devait avoir, à l'époque, aux alentours de 25 ans, l'autre était beaucoup plus âgé et devait avoir à peu près 35, 40 ans.

"Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça !

\- De toute ma carrière, c'est la première fois que je vois une famille, qui pourrait nous jeter leur enfant, même celles qui n'aimaient pas que leur enfant soit mage, elles faisaient au moins bonne figure devant nous.

\- Pauvre petite ... Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Laurelyn, dis-je après avoir hésité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, tu verras, et pour ton frère aussi je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour lui aussi, dit le plus jeune templier pour me rassurer.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Mais oui tu verras !"

Je hochais la tête même si je n'étais pas du tout sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Il me frotta affectueusement l'omoplate, avant de me faire monter dans une cariole. A l'intérieur se trouvait déjà un garçon, un elfe, d'a peu près mon âge. Il pleurait.

" Comment ça va mon garçon ? demanda le templier le plus jeune, Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

Il fit non de la tête.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ton nom ? demanda le plus vieux.

Il fit non de la tête. Les deux templiers le regardèrent, désolé. Je l'observais intriguée, il était petit, brun, avec des yeux d'un bleu profond.

La carriole se mit en route. Dans ce silence pesant, nous n'entendions que le souffle saccadé du petit garçon, les roues de la carriole qui vibrées à chaque fois qu'elles rencontrées des cavités ou des rochers sur la route, et les pas lourds des chevaux qui tirés leur attelage grinçant. Après avoir passé quelques instants à la fenêtre à regarder le paysage de Férelden défiler devant mes yeux d'enfant, je me tournais vers le jeune elfe qui avaient le regard posé sur ses pieds qui ne touchaient pas le sol de la carriole.

"Toi aussi tu es un mage ? lui ai-je demandé

Il se tourna vers moi, les yeux grands ouvert, encore mouillés de larmes.

\- Toi aussi tu as des pouvoir ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix haut perchée.

\- Oui.

Il me regardait surprit, puis il dirigea son regard sur ses mains.

\- Maman m'a dit que je serais un bon mage, et que j'aiderai les gens grâce aux instructeurs et aux templiers.

\- Ta maman as raison.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu crois !?

\- Oui j'en suis sûr ! lui ai-je répondu en lui faisant un sourire bienveillant.

Il se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ta maman aussi t'as dit ça ? Me demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Pas exactement, mais oui, en quelque sorte.

\- Moi je suis sûr que tu seras une grande mage, gentille, et bienveillante !

Il me dit ça avec un grand sourire, que je pouvais croire pendant quelques instants, que je n'étais pas qu'une abomination, mais les paroles de mes parents me revinrent en mémoire, et je tournais ma tête, l'air grave vers la fenêtre. Les templiers nous regardaient parler. Le plus jeune souriait en nous observant, pendant que le plus âgé lisait, après nous avoir jeté un coup d'œil avec un sourire. Je me tournais à nouveau vers le jeune garçon qui me sourit de toute ses dents, je lui rendis son sourire. Je finis par lui demandait :

"Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Nómin, j'ai 6 ans, et toi ?

\- Laurelyn, j'ai 7 ans.

La carriole s'arrêta, et les templiers nous demandèrent gentiment de descendre. Une fois à l'extérieur, un grand lac s'étendait devant nous, au milieu, sur une petite île, se dressé une grande tour qui surplombait l'horizon. Nómin m'attrapa la main et je la serais en retour. Les templiers nous amenèrent au bord du lac et nous firent monter dans une barque, un vielle homme ramât jusqu'à la tour. Après être descendus de la barque, une fois arrivé à destination, Nómin me tenant toujours ma main, les deux templiers et moi, nous tenions devant la grande porte de la tour du cercle des mages.

"Et voilà nous y sommes les enfants.

\- Laurelyn, j'ai peur ...

Avec mon autre main je caressais délicatement la tête de Nómin qui se blottit contre moi. J'observais chaque détail qu'il y avait devant moi. Nómin me regardait.

\- A quoi tu penses ? me demanda-t-il Je fis un sourire audacieux avant de lui répondre.

\- Cette histoire sera plus intéressante, et mouvementé, que je ne le croyais.

Je tournais mon regard vers Nómin et lui fit un grand sourire. Un peu surpris, il me le rendit ne sachant pas trop ce que je voulais dire. Nous nous sommes alors tournés pour pénétrer dans la tour, qui serait maintenant notre seul et unique "refuge", qu'on le veuille ou non.

Et toujours main dans la main nous engagions sur un chemin bien plus surprenant que je ne l'avais prédit.


End file.
